Princess and the Time Traveler
by Jayde R. Lake
Summary: When Sapphira's boyfriend and fellow time agent JB goes missing, lost in the infinite time stream, she will do anything to find him and get him back safely. But haunted by a horrible mistake, and with an old adversary who will do anything to make sure she fails, combined with the emergence of new threats from 18th century France, this may be too much even for Sapphira to handle.


**OVERVEIW-When Sapphira's boyfriend and fellow time agent JB goes missing, lost in the time stream, she will do anything to get him back safely. But haunted by a horrible mistake, and with an old adversary who will do anything to make sure she fails, along with the emergence of new threats from eighteenth century France, this might be too much for even the princess of time to handle.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any characters from "The Missing" or Beauty and the Beast, the belong to Margaret Peterson Haddix And Disney respectively.**

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, he was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winters' night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for true beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she cast a curse on the castle and all who lived there. But, just as she cast a spell at the prince, something happened...

* * *

*Knock! Knock*

In the silence, the sharp knock startled the inhabitants of the castle.

"Who could be outside in such dreadful weather?" Asked Mrs. Potts. Short and plump, with several graying hairs and a kind face, she was perhaps the kindest among the castle staff.

"I don't care, but whoever they are will pay for interrupting my evening." A voice came from the sofa in the foyer and a boy with reddish brown hair angrily put down a book and stormed towards the door. He wrenched it open and on the other side was an old crone. She was huddled in a filthy green cloak. One eye was swollen shut and her nose looked like it had been broken several times. Her hair was a matted and filthy gray mess on her shoulders.

"Please accept this rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold." She begged in a squeaky and small voice.

"I don't want some ugly weed!" Spat Adam. "Now leave and be thankful that your glorious and merciful prince has decided to spare you before I call my guards!"

"Please sir. I don't ask much." The crone begged again.

" I SAID GO! I never want to see you in this kingdom ever again." By now Adam 's face was flustered with rage.

"Enough! I have seen you have no love in your heart." The crone spoke again, but this time her voice was a beautiful, rich melody.

"W-who are you?" Asked a surprised prince Adam.

The crone took off her cloak to reveal a tall and graceful woman with shimmering copper hair and a glowing white gown.

"I am Lady Lana, an enchantress of the north, better known as the gatekeeper. Your selfishness knows no bounds. I cast a curse over all who reside in this castle. Let your true colors be known to all!"  
The servants began transforming into different household items; a broom, a candelabra, a teapot. But, as the enchantress began to cast her spell, something happened. Before anyone could blink, a lone figure came out of nowhere and fell from the sky, directly into the path of the curse. As it were, the mysterious figure was cursed instead of Adam.

"Elucidator," They said," just where, or I guess I should say when, are we?"

"We are in eighteenth century France." Came the emotionless voice of the elucidator. " Please note, the time travel function no longer works." But at that moment, the time traveler was hardly listening. Because at that moment, they could feel changes to their body. And not good ones.


End file.
